Motel para cuatro
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Luego de ganar en el pachinko como pocas veces en su vida, y de una borrachera con Chibita, tres de los hermanos quieren cumplirle el sueño a Karamatsu de conocer un motel. Aunque todo sea una mentira para molestarlo un rato. [Precaución: violencia sexual]
1. Motel para cuatro

Motel para cuatro

Capítulo 1

Todos los hermanos Matsuno se encontraban en el puesto de oden de Chibita, celebrando una de sus pocas victorias en el pachinko. Las ganancias alcanzaban para una borrachera de toda la noche, donde los tarros de cerveza desfilaban uno detrás de otro, y la espuma se derramaba por sus dedos, o les creaba bigotes por la excelente calidad de la bebida.

Jyushimatsu sostenía en cada mano un tarro de cerveza y la derramaba sobre la cabeza de Ichimatsu y Totty; Choromatsu le ponía los tarros como se debía para evitar malos entendidos. Karamatsu tenía un pie sobre la mesa, pidiéndole más cerveza y comida a Chibita, por el motivo de que se sentía el rey de todo. Osomatsu estaba orgulloso de la buena racha, consideró regresar al pachinko al día siguiente, que guardó algo de dinero para apostar, quien sabe, que tal si la musa del juego estaba de su parte y lo volvía millonario.

Quien más se sorprendió de todo esto fue Chibita. Los sextillizos tenían dinero para pagarle la cuenta.

—Cabrones, ya es tarde, ¿no se piensan largar?— habló Chibita al retirarle el plato de comida a Jyushimatsu, estaba tan ebrio, que se ahogaba en el caldo de oden.

—Oh, my friend, deja que disfrutemos de la sensación de victoria—Karamatsu abrió la boca, pero apenas pudo mantener su pose, ya que se tambaleó por la borrachera.

—¡Cierto, es la primera vez que triunfan en algo!— Chibita los observó con una ceja alzada y le sirvió más cerveza a Ichimatsu.

—¡Oye! ¡Una victoria es el inicio para algo más grande!— Osomatsu bebió de golpe todo el contenido de su tarro.

Ichimatsu estaba sin hacer nada, ni veía lo que hacían sus hermanos o como Todomatsu lo usaba para que aparecieran en una selfie. Choromatsu le pedía a Osomatsu que bebiera más lento. Jyushimatsu con Karamatsu, enfrentaban su fuerza en una pelea de dedos, algo apostaban, tal vez la poca dignidad que aún les quedaba. Jyushimatsu ganó y de la emoción levantó a Karamatsu, en el intento de lanzarlo lejos. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, sólo que Karamatsu no corrió con tanta suerte que perdió la conciencia.

Chibita, exasperado, les exigió el pago de su consumo y los corrió ¡Eran un maldito dolor en el culo!

De vuelta a casa, Ichimatsu arrastraba a Karamatsu por un pie, todo el daño lo recibía su rostro al pasar sobre piedras y una que otra rama. O por subir alguna pendiente donde el rebote le terminaba de matar las neuronas.

—Levántalo un poco...— sugirió Choromatsu, viendo como Karamatsu seguía sin conocimiento.

Ichimatsu detuvo el paso, analizó la situación asintiéndole a Choromatsu. Se inclinó y agarró de los cabellos a su hermano mayor, para llevarlo de ese modo. Punto bueno, ya no se azotaba la cabeza, pero de todos, sería el primero en conocer la calvicie.

Osomatsu iba a la cabeza, vanagloriándose por la suerte en el pachinko, hablaba del tema, para ser más exactos del punto exacto donde la suerte les sonrió y les entregaba el dinero. Todomatsu se recargaba de uno de los brazos de Choromatsu, no podía caminar bien, sus piernas estaban tan descoordinadas que no recordaban cual era la izquierda y cuál la derecha. Los rebotes de Karamatsu provenían del ritmo lento y arrastrado de Ichimatsu por su caminar. Todos estaba normal, sino fuera por el silencio de Jyushimatsu. Eso causó que todos se preguntaran por él.

En conjunto, los cinco hermanos voltearon hacia atrás, también Karamatsu; Ichimatsu fue el encargado de torcerle el cuello, algunos huesos crujieron, pero no era para tanto, seguía vivo.

Encontraron a Jyushimatsu atento a un sitio. Era, hasta cierto grado, conmovedor por su pose: La mirada fija sin rastro de déficit de atención, miraba en dirección a un letrero de luces brillantes que parpadeaban para llamar la atención de futuros clientes, la sonrisa se le abría y cerraba, como si la respiración le contuviera una corriente insana de felicidad, alzaba las manos cubiertas por las mangas y en sus rodillas se notaba un ligero temblor. Entonces, señaló el lugar con un grito que mantuvo al resto de los hermanos extrañados por su comportamiento.

—¡Miren, miren!— Jyushimatsu moveteó sus manos y la tela vibró en el aire con obvia intención al letrero. —¡¿Han entrado a alguno?!— Jyushimatsu brincó un par de veces, lo necesario para marearse y terminar vomitando en el mismo sitio.

Choromatsu fue el único que se alarmó por ver vomitar a su hermano, pero Todomatsu no lo dejó avanzar por estar colgado de él. Osomatsu se acercó a leer lo que había visto su hermano e Ichimatsu hizo lo mismo, sin ningún atisbo de curiosidad, su única meta momentánea era arrastrar a Karamatsu por toda la carretera.

—¿A dónde no hemos entrado, eh?— Osomatsu leyó el letrero, era un motel barato, para esos que si les alcanzaría en el aspecto de que si alguna vez tendrían una novia o algo cercano.

—¡Nii-san, al motel! ¡OHH!— habló Jyushimatsu sin dejar de mover los manos en unas revoluciones bastante rápidas.

Osomatsu detuvo a su hermano, se ofendió por la pregunta. Era obvio que nunca había entrado a uno, ni el resto de sus hermanos, aunque de Totty podía dudar ya que de él no se enteraban de nada. En ese caso, lo golpearía por adelantarse.

Ichimatsu soltó a Karamatsu, este cayó dándose un golpazo en la nuca que lo regresó a la vida, se quejó del dolor y se sentó sobre el suelo, trató de ubicarse, ya que lo último que recordaba era estar bebiendo en el puesto de Chibita. Karamatsu vio un edificio de dos plantas con unas luces llamativas, y la oscuridad en el resto de la calle porque las farolas no parecían funcionar en su totalidad, la luna estaba sobre su cabeza y a su izquierda estaba Ichimatsu con su gesto de fastidio y a su derecha Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu viendo el letrero del... ¿Motel?

—¿Qué ocurre, brothas?— en un santiamén se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a la cara y acomodó de nuevo sus gafas chuecas por el mal viaje del que no se dio por enterado.

—Pediste venir a un motel y te trajimos...— Ichimatsu no se tentó a soltar la mentira, y volteó hacía Osomatsu que era el más apto para seguirle el juego.

Jyushimatsu continuó dando brincos, perdido en la conversación, pero sí muy atento a su vómito. En eso, Choromatsu se acercó a Karamatsu. Totty se quejaba en voz baja de irse pronto a casa para dormir, que se sentía demasiado mal y no le gustaría que lo vieran en ese modo.

Osomatsu sonrió de lado, entendiendo a la perfección a Ichimatsu. Se le unió a la mentira

—Karamatsu, eso dijiste antes de desmayarte, que uno de tus sueños era entrar a un motel y como hoy tenemos dinero para darnos tales lujos, te trajimos a uno— Osomatsu era de reacción rápida, antes de que Choromatsu dijera algo, ya le había pellizcado un brazo, haciendo que se calle. Y como la suerte estaba del lado del hermano mayor, probablemente, mañana moriría, Todomatsu fue el segundo en vomitar, dejándole los zapatos a Choromatsu cubiertos de porquería.

Osomatsu se sorprendió que no vomitase arcoiris. Lo cual, le creó la duda de que si Ichimatsu vomitaría negro o su alma.

—Lo siento, Choromatsu-niisan— Todomatsu vio a su hermano con la cara descompuesta. —Llévame a casa, por favor...— y le escondió el rostro en el brazo.

Choromatsu suspiró resignado, y miró a sus hermanos, con la esperanza de que lo acompañasen. Todos voltearon en direcciones contrarias a la presencia de Totty y Choromatsu. Osomatsu veía al cielo, dio la casualidad que se nubló, una clara representación de su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Karamatsu, estaba medio atontado por los golpes, que tenía una mano en la cabeza. Ichimatsu, miraba al suelo en búsqueda de su autoestima y Jyushitmasu veía a Totty, pero no era confiable como para ayudarlo a llegar a casa. O ni siquiera lo veía.

—Dejenlo, yo me encargo. Vamos, Todomatsu— para no variar, Choromatsu era el más sobrio.

Totty empezó a caminar; Choromatsu lo acomodó mejor en un abrazo por los hombros y lo llevó con cuidado. De reojo miraba a sus hermanos y negaba, confiaba en que no harían nada extraño y se quedarían a ser idiotas en la entrada del motel. Si el fuera el dueño llamaría a la policía.

Karamatsu reaccionó al fin.

—¿Cómo que yo pedí entrar a un motel? Eso lo haría con alguna bella dama que me dispusiera de sus encantos. Oh, my love de verano... ¡Necesario para hacerme respirar!— alzó la mano derecha al cielo y la izquierda la mantuvo en el corazón, con las piernas flaqueantes por el alcohol que le recorría todo el torrente sanguíneo.

—¡Entremos al motel!— Jyushimatsu corrió a la entrada, no conocía el pudor, ni la vergüenza, ni nada que le concediera una pizca de sentido común. —¡Queremos un cuarto! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Un cuarto! ¿Que cuarto quieres, Karamatsu-niisan?— levantó la voz sin darle chance a la persona de recepción de crear una plática.

Osomatsu intercambió una mirada oscura con Ichimatsu, este le respondió con una sonrisa chueca que vibraba en maldad. El primero se colocó detrás de Karamatsu y lo empujó a la entrada, donde a Jyushimatsu ya le entregaban una llave con un enorme llavero con el número de habitación.

Ichimatsu avanzó a su ritmo, con las manos dentro del pans, viendo como a Karamatsu le entraban los nervios por no tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿E-Estan seguros de esto?— Karamatsu no supo que hacer, al frente veía a Jyushimatsu bailar con las llaves suspendidas entre su labio superior y su nariz. Y de reojo apenas percibía a Osomatsu e Ichimatsu que avanzaban en un silencio aterrador.

—¡Nos dieron la habitación ocho que se encuentra subiendo las escaleras a la derecha al fondo del pasillo!— Jyushimatsu repitió las instrucciones de la recepción, y le entregó las llaves a Ichimatsu, para adelantarse al cuarto. Subió corriendo y cuando llegó se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, como si nunca hubiese apreciado una.

—Muy seguros, tú pediste venir a un motel— Osomatsu aprovechó que no lo podían ver para aumentar su sonrisa y la complicidad con Ichimatsu.

—Te emocionaste tanto, que te desmayaste...— debía ser el alcohol que impulsaba a Ichimatsu a esa extraña cercanía con su hermano mayor. No le importaba, de cierto modo, ver como se le deformaba la cara en dudas a Karamatsu le impulsaba a continuar con el juego. Se sostuvo con fuerza del barandal, se le movía el mundo al ir trepando escalones porque aún se sentía bastante borracho, pero con la mente lúcida para saber todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el pasillo, se quedaron algo aturdidos por la apariencia del motel: tenía un empapelado rojo y en cada puerta que iba del uno al ocho, se encontraba una maceta con un ficus algo café por la falta de sol. Todas las habitaciones parecían estar ocupadas y de algunas se escuchaban sonidos que llamaban la atención de los hermanos. Se alzaban gemidos y frases obscenas que describían el placer de la pareja en turno, o de la cama chocando contra la pared en conjunción de los gritos de una mujer que lo pasaba de maravilla. No era un motel de cinco estrellas ni un hotel de amor, era un lugar de pasada, de dos estrellas y una a punto de caerse. Lo único atractivo era la entrada y la marquesina, ya el interior no importaba mucho.

Karamatsu seguía dudando de su petición, pero no podía dudar de sus hermanos, así que la contradicción le confundió demasiado.

—Abre— ordenó Osomatsu a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu metió la llave en la puerta, o intentó hacerlo, veía un par de cerraduras flotar, luego de varios intentos, se abrió. Hubo un chirrido y algo de olor a tabaco salió de la habitación. Osomatsu arrugó la nariz, Jyushimatsu pareció no enterarse, Ichimatsu ni se inmutó; Karamatsu fue quien quedó pálido.

—Cumplamos tu sueño— Osomatsu empujó a Karamatsu al interior del cuarto.

A Karamatsu le dio un escalofrío que no pudo controlar. Vio a sus hermanos, necesitaba una explicación, pero ni Ichimatsu o Jyushimatsu dijeron algo. Como no se movió, Jyushimatsu lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al interior.

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu vieron como aquellos dos se perdían en la oscuridad del cuarto, el plan iba perfecto, sólo por la falta de Choromatsu y Totty.

—Muy bien hecho, brotha— Osomatsu imitó a Karamatsu y levantó una mano para que Ichimatsu le diera los cinco. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, ya que su hermano se mantuvo estático. Bueno, no podía pedir tanto de él luego de unirse a un plan malvado. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación.

Ichimatsu entró de último y cerró la puerta dándole la espalda. El chirrido se hizo más agudo, hasta que se escuchó como pasaba llave.


	2. Besos por tres

Comentario del autor: Juef, juef, juef. Los reviews me dieron risa, nadie respeta a Karamatsu (?) gracias por leer y pedir una continuación. No soy de escribir fanfics y carezco de la motivación para hacerlo. Pero por sus comentarios he decidido ponerle empeño. De nuevo, gracias.

Capítulo II: Besos por tres

La puerta se cerró a la espalda de Ichimatsu y la línea de luz, proveniente del pasillo, se fue adelgazando en el interior. Sólo se veían los números en rojo del aire acondicionado, marcaba 17°, lo suficiente para albergar a cuatro personas.

Ichimatsu fue tanteando la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz. Lo prendió. En la habitación aparecieron los hermanos, cada uno, con un gesto distinto: Osomatsu sonreía de lado e inspeccionaba los ceniceros, uno se lo metió dentro de la sudadera. Jyushimatsu se lanzó contra la cama enrollándose en el cobertor principal, dejando un desastre de almohadas y sábanas que le picaban la nariz por el olor a suavizante por el constante uso. Karamatsu estaba en medio de la habitación, siendo víctima de la sorpresa como de sus dudas; aún no se creía que tuviera tal deseo. Bueno, sí, pero no sería exactamente en un motel, si tuviera que despertar su pasión sería en un hotel de amor, luego de una cena con vino y fotografías suyas en presencia de su dama. Ichimatsu no quitaba el dedo del apagador, estaba más interesado en observar, por ende, se le ocurrió jugar con la ebriedad de todos los presentes: jugó con el interruptor.

Luz. Jyushimatsu convulsionándose en la cama entre sábanas y almohadas. Oscuridad. Osomatsu riéndose de Karamatsu sin hacer ruido, viéndose intenso por la inconsistencia de la iluminación del cuarto. Luz. Karamatsu yéndose de espaldas por las náuseas.

Luz.

Oscuridad.

Unos gemidos de una habitación cercana se desbocaron en un orgasmo que pedía más intensidad, que la penetración fuera más profunda, que no se detuviera por más que suplicase. Placer. Gemidos. La habitación brillosa con la cama matrimonial. La habitación oscura siendo invadida por el sonido del aire acondicionado.

—¿Qué te parece el motel?— dijo Osomatsu que parecía un fotograma al avanzar lento por el efecto de la luz. Karamatsu no se dió cuenta que ya lo tenía detrás suyo.

Ichimatsu aceleró su rutina para seguir destanteando a Karamatsu. En Ichimatsu se veía la sonrisa filosa mutilando la lengua entre el inicio de los caninos y molares, como si le aumentara la vida el ver como Karamatsu perdía la razón por las dudas y las luces.

—Nice, brotha... Very nice...— Karamatsu habló por inercia y cerró los ojos para que el mareo se disipara.

Osomatsu aprovechó el momento para empujarlo a la cama. Dejándolo boca abajo. Jyushimatsu salió debajo de las mantas, y se le tiró sobre la espalda. Karamatsu hizo un sonido de dolor, le acababan de sacar todo el aire.

Ichimatsu dejó la luz encendida. Jyushimatsu continuó aplastando a su hermano mayor. De la pared de al lado se escuchó un golpeteo del dosel de la cama, y una voz masculina que decía claramente: "Me vengo..."

—¡Se me está poniendo dura!— Jyushimatsu habló, pero toda la erección crecía sobre la espalda de Karamatsu.

Osomatsu se río —no puedes jalartela aquí, todos somos hombres— pero no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima a Karamatsu. Su opción fue sentarse a un costado de ellos y robarse otro cenicero.

—¡Me va a durar mucho tiempo así si no hago nada!— respondió Jyushimatsu al palpar su miembro.

—¡Vete al baño! Deja mi espalda... ¡Le has quitado su pureza! Oh, my god... Su pureza... — Karamatsu no sonó nada seguro por sentir un pene duro restregarse en su espalda baja hasta casi al inicio de sus glúteos. Le dio un escalofrío.

Ichimatsu apagó la luz.

Un sonido extraño salió de la misma oscuridad, acompañado de un grito de Karamatsu:

—¡No te la jales encima de mí!

—¡Lo siento, ni-san! ¿Me la jalo frente a ti?— Jyushimatsu se bajó de su espalda y le restregó su miembro erecto en una mejilla.

Ichimatsu prendió la luz de nuevo. Osomatsu se atacó de la risa terminado por caerse de la cama, la escaló con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que le pareció muy divertido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ni ha besado a nadie, pero un pene ya le besó la cara! Y uno grande, y de su hermano menor. ¡No lo puedo creer!— habló Osomatsu carcajeándose.

Ichimatsu apartó el dedo del apagador, no estaba ni un poco alarmado. Se rascó la mejilla y ocupó un sofá, dejando que su espalda se encorvara para el frente, con los ojos bien puestos en la escena. Le causaba algo de morbo ver lo que ocurría.

Karamatsu cerró los ojos y ocultó la cara en la cama. Digamos que las acciones de Jyushimatsu no eran tan ofensivas como la realidad que alegaba Osomatsu.

—¡Brotha, ni a ti te han besado!— Karamatsu sacó la cara de entre las sábanas enojado.

—¡Pero no tengo un pene en la cara!— Osomatsu respondió todo falto de madurez.

—¡Mi pene, mi pene!— alegó Jyushimatsu sin dejar de masturbarse.

En cambio, Ichimatsu apretaba las piernas, se calentaba en soledad, sin que el resto de sus hermanos se diera cuenta de sus jadeos repentinos.

—¿Eeeh, acaso quieres un beso?— Osomatsu habló burlándose y le acercó los labios, para que se besaran.

Karamatsu abrió bastante los ojos y las gafas se le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz. Osomatsu las tomó, las dobló por sus patitas y se las atoró en el cuello de su sudadera.

—Mira que bonitos ojos tienes, si son iguales a los míos— Osomatsu no se detuvo, continuó con las burlas y de golpe, lo besó. No se preocupó por su falta de experiencia, ambos estaban en la misma situación.

Ichimatsu elevó el cuello, fue algo interesante.

—¡También quiero besar a Ni-san!— Jyushimatsu apartó a Osomatsu y levantó el rostro de Karamatsu, besándolo tan profundamente, que parecía un experto en el tema, pero era debido a su inagotable fuente de energía.

Karamatsu apretó los labios. Sino correspondía ningún beso, era como si no contasen. Necesitaba creerlo de ese modo. Sin embargo, no pudo engañarse, ambos besos lo dejaron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil calentarlo.

—Jyushimatsu, sostenlo fuerte. Falta Ichimatsu para que lo bese— Ordenó Osomatsu, que en su interior sentía burbujear toda la maldad.

—¡QUÉ! ¿Cómo? ¡no cool! Esto no tiene nada de cool ¡Brothas! ¡NO! ¡Det... — Karamatsu fue interrumpido en su súplica cuando sintió una de las llaves de Jyushimatsu que lo atrajo nuevamente a la cama, cayendo boca arriba.

—Prefiero ver... — murmuró Ichimatsu al desviar la mirada.

—Eh, ¿qué dijiste?— le preguntó Osomatsu sin dejar de vigilar el agarre de Jyushimatsu.

—Prefiero ver— habló más claro Ichimatsu.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido!— le espetó Osomatsu.

—¡Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido!— repitió Jyushimatsu al ejercer más fuerza agarre.

—¡Oh, sabía que no...— Karamatsu no pudo continuar hablando porque Jyushimatsu le robaba el resto de su vida.

—Besalo, no seas cobarde. Haz algo útil de tu vida por una vez— Osomatsu tomó a Ichimatsu del brazo y lanzó contra Karamatsu.

Karamatsu lo vio con un ojo cerrado, y con la boca demasiado abierta para poder respirar y mantenerse vivo. Ichimatsu lo observó con detenimiento por varios segundos hasta que se atrevió a hablar: —También la tiene dura...— dijo refiriéndose a Karamatsu.

—¡Te excitas por unos cuantos besos de tus hermanos! ¡Virgen! ¡Eres más virgen que Pajamatsu!— Osomatsu le echó en cara. —¡Besalo, Ichimatsu, puede que se corra!

Ichimatsu mantuvo su mirada ahora en los labios de Karamatsu. Los traía rojos por su temperatura, se podía sentir el calor que despedía de su cuerpo. A Ichimatsu no le molestó la sensación. —Detente... — estiró la mano a Jyushimatsu para pedirle que terminase la llave, ya que sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

—¡Hai!— afirmó Jyushimatsu al soltar a su hermano, abriendo los brazos y dejarlos extendidos sobre la cama.

—Nunca creí que tú me salvarías, ahora eres mi bro...— Karamatsu se calló de repente. Ichimatsu le había dado el beso de la traición.

Pero a diferencia del resto, no supo como tomar el beso de Ichimatsu. Era frío, pero a la vez más húmedo, porque se atrevió a meterle la lengua.

—¿Se corrió?— Osomatsu asomó la cabeza.

Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros y se mordió la lengua. No sabía con exactitud si Karamatsu se había corrido.

Karamatsu se delató. Temblaba y estaba agitado.

—Si se corrió...— confirmó Ichimatsu al sentarsele encima y ver una mancha húmeda expandirse en sus pantalones.

—Vamos a ver— Osomatsu sonrió con malicia y le llevó las manos al cierre y al botón del pantalón.

—¡No sé atrevan! ¡No!— Karamatsu se alarmó pero nadie le hizo caso.

Jyushimatsu estaba contento con sólo mirar el techo mientras soportaba el peso de dos de sus hermanos.

—¡Osomatsu!— Karamatsu tembló más al sentir el aura de su hermano mayor.

Osomatsu sacó el pene de la ropa interior, y se lo encontró flácido, pero manchado de semen. —¡Se ha corrido!— festejó y se limpió de aquel fluido en la mejilla de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu se bajó de su hermano y le jaló los pantalones con ropa interior incluída, dejándolo desnudo de la parte inferior del cuerpo. Karamatsu rodó por la cama, aprovechando que ninguno de sus hermanos lo sujetaba.

—¡Yo no pedí venir al motel! ¡Mi sueño es vivir si tener que trabajar! ¡Don´t work! — trató de huir, pero Jyushimatsu le sujetó de las piernas para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cama. —¡Todavía la tengo dura!— dijo sosteniendole las pantorrillas.

—Je, también yo— Osomatsu se rascó la nariz.

—Y yo... — Ichimatsu respondió en voz baja.

—¿Y QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA? ¡¿Qué se las chupe?! — Karamatsu les gritó, señalandolos.

—Sería un buen comienzo— Osomatsu habló por los tres.


	3. Con eso no se juega

_Comentario del autor: El exceso de tiempo me hizo que escribiera pronto el capítulo tres. Se nota que es mi primera semana en siglos que no tengo nada que hacer (?) así que me dedicaré a terminar fics xD si es que no me gana la flojera. Este va bien, espero._

 _Gracias por leer_

* * *

Capítulo III: Con eso no se juega

—¿En serio Karamatsu-niisan nos la va a chupar?— Jyushimatsu movió las manos cubiertas por las mangas amarillas.

El ambiente se puso tenso, a excepción del lugar que ocupaba Jyushitmatsu dentro de la habitación. Él no se preocupaba y parecía estar más atento en su emoción de que alguien se la chuparía. Al fin.

Karamatsu tragó saliva.

—Prefiero ver...— Ichimatsu se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó de regreso a su sillón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Si tú también estas duro— Osomatsu lo detuvo al sostenerlo por la parte baja de su sudadera morada. —Caminas más raro de lo normal— habían crecido juntos y pasado tantas cosas, que era fácil distinguir lo que les ocurría cuando les prestaba atención. Extrañamente, hoy era de esos días porque estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus extraños pensamientos.

Ichimatsu apretó los labios. Asintió. Era verdad, estaba duro desde que inició la tortura a Karamatsu, pero le gustaba más observar. Quería saber hasta donde llegarían sus hermanos. No ser participe.

—Ichimatsu voyeur— Osomatsu declaró.

Ichimatsu abrió un poco más los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. También eso era verdad.

Karamatsu se mantuvo callado, ahora que la atención se centraba en Ichimatsu podía huir. Se arrastró por la cama, cuando llegó al suelo, trató que nadie se diera cuenta que se ponía el pantalón.

—¡Niisan! ¿A dónde vas?— Jyushi fue quien se percató de la huida de su hermano mayor, se le fue encima. Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Karamatsu forcejeó sin tener éxito.

Jyushimatsu puso de rodillas a su hermano y lo sostuvo con tanta facilidad que festejó de lo más motivado.

—¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!

Osomatsu le bajó el pans a Ichimatsu y lo plantó frente a Karamatsu.

—Entonces, Cacamatsu se la chupa de primero a Voyeurmatsu para que aprenda que es mejor participar que estar de mirón.

—¡¿Qué?!— Ichimatsu y Karamatsu hablaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería algo así.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo lo sostengo!— Jyushimatsu le pasó una mano a Karamatsu por la cara, haciendo que no la pudiera desviar. Estaba motivado a seguir el juego.

Osomatsu empujó a su hermano directo a la cara de Karamatsu. Hizo que le restregara su pene erecto. —Di aaaaaah.

—No, brotha, esto... — Karamatsu apretaba los labios y trataba de desviar la cara para que el pene de Ichimatsu no tocase su boca.

Ichimatsu se excitó aún más. Jadeó y su rostro adquirió una imagen lugubre. Estaba disfrutando de la resistencia de su hermano. Sentía un hormigueo en su vientre y como la sangre se depositaba en su erección. Abrió un poco la boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Osomatsu ya no tenía que obligarlo a nada. Estaba convencido que participar tiene tanta atracción como la observación, más cuando eres él que causa las reacciones. Ichimatsu sostuvo su miembro y lo pegó en la boca de su hermano. También se apropió del mentón y le metió los dedos en la boca para obligarle a que la abriera.

Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos, estaba orgulloso de que le obedecieran.

—No, por favor. Please... — Karamatsu sintió el sabor de la cerveza en los dedos de Ichimatsu. Se atragantó cuando le hundió la lengua y le tocó la úvula. Ichimatsu le metió dos dedos a la garganta. Karamatsu trató de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, pero tuvo un reflejo. Ichimatsu sonrió con motivación y al sacarle los dedos, enseguida metió el pene en la boca.

—¡Se la está chupando! — Jyushimatsu se emocionó.

Osomatsu se dedicó a bajar su cierre y sacar sólo su miembro masajéandolo contra la mejilla de Karamatsu. Fue fantástico para Ichimatsu, su vouyerismo se acrecentaba.

—¡Yo también quiero!— Jyushimatsu se unió a sus hermanos. Le restregó el pene en la otra mejillas.

Karamatsu se vio sin escapatoria y veía desde abajo a sus hermanos. La imagen era imponente, sobre todo, por las caras que tenían. Ichimatsu lo veía con reto y con cierta lascivia que no pensó encontrar en él. Osomatsu lo observaba expectante y Jyushimatsu... Ese tenía la misma cara de toda la vida, si no fuera por el aura sexual que manaba de él.

Osomatsu aprovechó que tenía la boca vacía, para hacer que se la chupara. La sorpresa de aquel acto le hizo toser a Karamatsu. Oso se mordió los labios. La sensación era increíble: húmedad, calor y suavidad envolvían su miembro. Tuvo que moverse y sostener a su hermano del rostro para que las embestidas fueran más ritmicas. Practicamente, Karamatsu no estaba haciendo nada. Sus hermanos lo usaban a su gusto y placer. Estaba paralizado.

Jyushimatsu pidió su turno, Osomatsu se salió de su hermano. Jyushi le llenó la boca con su miembro hasta hacerlo lagrimear. Karamatsu veía de reojo a sus hermanos, con las esperanzas muertas de que se arrepintieran. Se topó con el resto masturbándose frente a él. Cerró los ojos y en eso empujó a Jyushimatsu.

—Brothas, por favor...— Karamatsu volvió a suplicar. Hablaba con dificultad y le faltaba el aire.

Sus hermanos no le escucharon y le volvieron a postrar sus erecciones a la cara.

—No seas un mal hermano...— Ichimatsu le acarició el cabello y le hizo que abriera la boca.

"Con eso no se juega..." pensó Karamatsu. Él siempre estaba pendiente de ellos y nunca les hacía nada por más malos tratos que le dieran. Volteó a ver al resto, estaban en la misma postura de Ichimatsu. Lo sabía, estaban usando su punto débil para que no se resistiera más.

Karamatsu elevó las manos y atrajo los miembros de Oso y Jyushi para masturbarlos. El de Ichimatsu se lo llevó a la boca. Por ratos, intercambiaba caricias y felaciones. Masturbaba a Ichimatsu y a Oso a la par que se tragaba hasta al fondo el pene de Jyushimatsu. O invertía las cosas al tener en sus manos a Jyushi e Ichi para llenarse la boca de la dureza de Oso. Pronto, el sabor del líquido preseminal le inundó el paladar y su saliva se hacía más espesa para lubricar a sus hermanos.

No era un mal hermano. Era lo peor que le podían decir.

En la habitación se escuchaban los gruñidos de Osomatsu, y esos extraños jadeos de Ichimatsu que le aceleraban la respiración, él que hacía sonidos más fuertes era Jyushi.

—¡Ya casi, ya casi! Ugh— Jyshimatsu avisó que estaba a punto de correrse.

Osomatsu detuvo a Karamatsu.

—Esto no puede terminar de esta forma... ¿Estamos en un motel, no?— Osomatsu se puso a la altura de Karamatsu y lo besó en la frente, también era una felicitación por ser tan dócil.

Ichimatsu observó a su hermano de rojo —¿a qué te refieres...?

—Ya sabes— y con la mano izquierda hizo un círculo y con un dedo de la otra hizo el ademán de penetración. Su visión se centró en Karamatsu.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO COOL, BROTHA!— Karamatsu se arrastró de espaldas para el suelo y vio la puerta. Tenía que escapar.

—Yo tengo la llave...— le dijo Ichimatsu al mostrarsela. No era tonto, había asegurado la entrada desde antes.

A Karamatsu se le salió el alma.

—Me toca de primero por ser el hermano mayor.

—¡No a mí! ¡A mí!

—Como quieran...

—Ya sé... Esto sólo se puede solucionar de un modo— Osomatsu se puso serio. Jyushi e Ichi lo miraron por su porte.

—Con un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras— declaró Osomatsu al poner su mano en el centro para que iniciara el duelo.

—¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Cómo que a un duelo de piedra, papel o tijera! OIGAN ¿Me escuchan? ¿Brothas? Es mi virginidad... Y la de ustedes... ¡Pero mi virginidad es la que duele! ¿Me están escuchando?

No, ninguno de los tres le escuchaba. Estaban atentos en ver quien sería el primero en estar con Karamatsu.

—Jyushimatsu... No sabemos que te sale si no te descubres la mano.

—Lo siento, nii-san.

* * *

 _Este capítulo quedó extraño._

 _Ahora, ¿quién debería ganar el duelo de piedra, papel o tijera?_

 _Espero sus argumentos al respecto xD._


	4. Clases de como

_Cosas del autor: Para ser algo porno, creo que se está alargando mucho xD. Bueno, es que tampoco se me hace correcto que vayan a cogerse directo a Karamatsu sin ningún motivo xD._

 _u_ú tengo un pj favorito de Osomatsu-san y tengo que luchar para no darle protagonismo._

 _LaVenus sabe quien es y debería darme tacos por que sabe que soy bien favoritista como para no hacer sólo el fic de su persona xD._

 _¡Gracias por su tiempo para leer!_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Clases de como...**

Jyushimatsu se trepó las mangas de la sudadera y expuso la palma para iniciar el duelo. Osomatsu le siguió después y esperó a que Ichimatsu se acercase para poner su mano. La seriedad en los chicos se hizo notoria y un silencio abrumador se mantuvo entre ellos, en conjunto con una respiración temple como si estuvieran a punto de arriesgar su vida.

Karamatsu los observaba, haciéndose una idea de quien podría ganar. Mentalmente narró los sucesos de la batalla, de acuerdo a sus observaciones de juegos anteriores.

"Osomatsu... Osomatsu es arriesgado y tratará de adelantarse a los movimientos. Suele comenzar con piedra, por que sabe que todos buscarán irse por lo más fuerte. It's a lucky man. No lo disimula, su vida son las apuestas y es quien más depende de ello. Oh, god, my brotha... Es tan seguro de sí..."

—¡Ja ken po!

Karamatsu se erizó, la voz de sus tres hermanos se volvía una sola. Desvió la mirada para no enfrentarse con los resultados del primer combate.

"¿Pero... será... qué? Tengo que ver... Ichimatsu está en juego, sus actos son suicidas. Suele arriesgarse. No tiene nada que perder... No... Nunca tiene algo... Ni le importa su propia vida... No soul, Ichimatsu no soul. Tijeras, usará tijeras, pensará que está cortándose las venas. No. No. Pensará en mis venas..."

—¡Ja ken po!

Karamatsu se tapó los oídos y vio como uno de sus hermanos abandonaba el círculo de duelo. No distinguió quien era, y no quiso comprobar de quien se trataba. "Maldición, tengo que huir..."

"Jyushimatsu, es espontáneo, seguro ni sabe lo que está ocurriendo... Sólo se unió a los actos. Su juego es igual, deja que sus manos actúen solas y suele sorprendernos cuando hace figuras que no tienen nada que ver para arruinar el juego. Es el más débil del juego. Je, la diosa de la fortuna me lo ha quitado de encima. Oh, beatiful lady, prenderé inciensos en su..."

—¡Yey, yey, yey!

Karamatsu tembló, supo quien festejaba. La voz de Jyushimatsu sobresalió entre el chasquido de lengua de Osomatsu y el silencio normal de Ichimatsu. Le iba a doler, bastante, su pequeño hermano nunca se cansa, sólo ante el frío parece bajarle su energía pero adquiere un nivel de manipulación admirable. Karamatsu caminó a gatas sobre la alfombra, miró a todas partes de la habitación: ubicó una ventana, y la puerta del baño, no supo cual de las dos opciones era la más sensata.

—¡Niisan!— Jyushimatsu se le encimó, haciéndose de toda su espalda y abrazándolo por el vientre. Karamatsu ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Las cosas quedan del siguiente modo— habló Osomatsu que no podía creer su derrota. —Jyushimatsu de primero...

—¡De primerooooo! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!— Jyushimatsu aplastó a Karamatsu mientras se moveteaba encima de él.

—Después yo, y de último Ichimatsu.

—Podré ver...— Ichimatsu produció una voz rasposa, junto con una risilla seca. De la impresión sacó un jadeo.

Osomatsu se hizo a un lado de él, si que daba miedo Ichimatsu cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, y se dedicó a observar a Karamatsu con una sonrisa.

—¡Brothas, piénselo bien! P-P-Pueden arrepentirse más adelante— Karamatsu tartamudeó ante su diálogo y se terminó de asustar al ver a quienes tenía con él. Jyushimatsu que carecía de juicio. Ichimatsu que no demostraba con claridad sus sentimientos. Osomatsu quien solía hacer las cosas a su gusto. Un momento, se estaba robando un cenicero más. —¡Oe, deja de robarte los ceniceros, nos los van a cobrar!

Kara usó las manos para levantarse. El suelo estaba muy frío por la temperatura del aire acondicionado. Para su piel, fue una sensación deliciosa por lo caliente de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó ante la inevitable excitación que le palpitaba en el vientre.

—¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Karamatsu nii-san!— Jyushi le besó la mejilla y le restregó su erección entre las nalgas.

Karamatsu soltó una bocanada de aire caliente y ocultó su rostro entre la alfombra. El cuerpo le temblaba al sentir esa dureza que se arrastraba por su cuerpo y le palpaba el ano. Apretó los labios y sus puños se afianzaron a la tela.

—Las gafas...— Ichimatsu se dirigió a Oso.

Osomatsu se sacó la petición del cuello de la camisa y le entregó los lentes oscuros. Sonrió de lado cuando Ichi se las colocó y se sentó frente a Karamatsu, para estar en primera fila de todo lo que le harían.

—Brotha...— Karamatsu buscó la mirada cansada de Ichi debajo de sus gafas. La mirada de ambos hermanos se suspendió en el aire por unos segundos. Hubo algo en el aura del menor que provocó en Karamatsu perdiera energía. —Me controlas...— habló con un hilo de voz que se fue perdiendo hasta dejarlo mudo.

—Je...— Ichimatsu desdobló una sonrisa que se alzaba demasiado en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Mostraba los molares y la lengua húmeda de tantas ansias por presenciar el acto. —Lo sé...— le respondió e inclinó el rostro para besarlo.

—¡Oooooh, oooooh!— Jyushimatsu se hizo para atrás, para colocarse en medio de las nalgas de su hermano mayor.

Karamatsu perdía el alma ante ese beso, y se le esfumaba por cada poro hasta volverlo en una carcasa vacía. Osomatsu sólo veía el desfallecer de su hermano "cool".

—Osomatsu nii-san— Jyushi levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase —¿Qué debo hacer ahora?— preguntó ingenuo.

Osomatsu se puso una mano en la cara. Tuvo que ganar el más imbecil de todos...

—Como hermano mayor, mi deber es enseñarte— Osomatsu hizo a un lado a su hermano menor y se masturbó el miembro cerca del ano de Karamatsu.

—Pornoman...— murmuró Karamatsu al sentir que le iría peor.

Jyushi se sentó sobre sus rodillas, muy atento del actuar de su hermano. Ichimatsu volvió a besar a Karamatsu para sembrarle terror psicológico: por un lado lo trataban bien y por otro, se aprovecharían de su cuerpo. Tenía que hacerlo dudar.

"No, no... Please, no..." pensaba Karamatsu y se ahogaba entre los labios de Ichimatsu. Sin embargo, se aferraba a esa falta de aire, como si se obligase a despertar de un mal sueño.

Osomatsu se lamió un par de dedos y lubricó la entrada de Karamatsu. Disfrutó de como su piel se erizaba en cámara lenta, tuvo que subirle la sudadera azul para no perderse la reacción de la espalda y los movimientos de los omoplatos. "Quieres que den, hermano, lo sé..." sin borrar sus pensamientos apreció las marcas rojizas en su piel clara que se volvían más intensas cuando los dedos de Oso se fueron introduciendo lentamente en Karamatsu. Por inercia, Kara trató de moverse. Oso le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujo de nuevo contra el suelo.

Ichimatsu no cerraba los ojos con los besos, su mirada se centraba en los sucesos de sus hermanos. Su erección le cosquilleaba, ya la quería meter, pero tendría que ser paciente.

Oso se mordió los labios, y le separó las nalgas a Karamatsu. Su pene estaba demasiado hinchado, tenía que meterlo. Entonces, Jyushimatsu se volvió un poco más participativo al probar el pene de Osomatsu, dándole unas cuantas chupadas. Oso lo miró asombrado igual que Ichi. Karamatsu no supo que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a voltear.

—¡Para que no le duela tanto a nii-san!— habló Jyushi. Osomatsu le pasó la mano por el cabello por ser tan considerado.

Al menos, alguien lo era.

Sin avisar, Oso empezó a introducir su miembro. Karamatsu se tensó tanto que no le permitía avanzar a su hermano.

—Te estás yendo por la parte difícil— comentó Osomatsu que se veía gustoso por esa presión sobre su glande.

Osomatsu separó más los pliegues de carne. La respiración se le detenía al ver como su pene desaparecía con lentitud en el interior de Karamatsu. Deseó tener el celular de Totty para grabar el recuerdo y recrearlo con claridad cada vez que quisiera masturbarse.

—Brotha... Esperate... Please...— Karamatsu tragó saliva, el dolor era bastante agudo que no lo dejaba hablar con claridad. Se sofocaba e Ichimatsu no le permitía tranquilizarse, por que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y que tuviera sus gafas era más difícil de ignorar. Era como verse así mismo apreciar su violación.

—No puedo esperar...— respondió Osomatsu al seguir empujando su miembro. —Como yo si soy un buen hermano mayor— Osomatsu gruñó, esas palabras dejaron más tenso a Karamatsu— le enseño a Jyshimatsu lo que debe de hacer contigo cuando termine.

—¡Voy a aprender mucho! — dijo Jyushi con las mangas al aire.

La habitación quedó caliente, el aire acondicionado ya no podía pelear con la lujuría de los hermanos. A Ichimatsu le brillaba la frente de sudor. Osomatsu jadeaba por la suavidad y calidez de Karamatsu sobre su pene. Jyushi se quitó la sudadera, mostrando su abdomen marcado por hacer ejercicio.

—Osomat...— Karamatsu respiró por la boca. Su mismo aliento le traicionó; sus pulmones se vaciaron cuando Osomatsu le hizo saber que tenía todo su miembro dentro. Le dolió, que en la cara se le formó una mueca de incomodidad. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. No pudo, su interior estaba forzado a estar lleno.

Los vaivanes comenzaron.

—Felicidades, ya no eres virgen...— Osomatsu le susurró a Kara y le besó la oreja.


	5. Ventajas de primogénito

**Capítulo V: Ventajas de primogénito**

El aliento de Karamatsu chocaba contra la alfombra, siendo caliente y constante. El sofoco le rebotaba en la cara. Toda la incomodidad de su cuerpo se fusionaba al dolor de su ya inexistente virginidad. Quería llorar, no como las vírgenes de los mangas pertenecientes a Choromatsu que leía a escondidas. Sus lágrimas eran de vergüenza y de falta de coraje por dejarse someter. No le gustaba estar en el suelo con el trasero al aire, mientras sus hermanos querían usarlo por turnos como si fuera un juguete de alguna sex shop.

—Ugh...— Karamatsu ocultó la cara en la alfombra, los hilos se frotaron en su piel. Era la única caricia hasta el momento. Al pensarlo, le salió la primera lágrima. La limpió al llevarse un brazo al rostro sin atreverse a sacarlo de su escondite.

Ichimatsu lo tomó del cabello e hizo que ya no se ocultase más. Vio los ojos inflamados y algunas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos: una barrera acuosa que no se iba a desmoronar. Le sonrió a Karamatsu y volvió a besarle los labios. Ya no hubo ese trato amigable, aquella tregua maligna para complacerlo en parte. Iba a jugar a sabotearlo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Osomatsu. Era fácil leer a Karamatsu al estar sometido. Su respiración avisaba la tensión que almacenaba en su cuerpo. Se le encimó todavía más, dándole cierta profundidad a su penetración. No tuvo ninguna clase de amabilidad, continuó moviendo las caderas. Tenía un interior demasiado justo: el rastro de virginidad que aún luchaba por no desaparecer.

Karamatsu se ahogó con el gemido y tensó las uñas sobre los muslos de Ichimatsu. Le dolía el atrevimiento de Osomatsu de tomarlo de los hombros para impulsar sus movimientos.

—No m-me está g-gustando, brotha...— Karamatsu tuvo que apretar su garganta, para obligar a las palabras a expresarse de manera correcta.

—A mí, sí...— Ichimatsu se robó el diálogo de Osomatsu y le regresó las manos al suelo a Karamatsu. Uso la presión de sus rodillas para aplastarle las palmas, y así, limitarle más los movimientos.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san!— Jyushimatsu se unió a la tortura al colocarle su sudadera en el rostro a Karamatsu.

—¡¿Qué?!— Karamatsu se movió para alejar a sus hermanos. Sólo consiguió que las rodillas le aplastasen más las manos y que la sudadera le dejase más agitado por la falta de aire. —¡No cool! ¡Noo... no...— la voz se le detuvo. Una a una, las cuerdas bucales se le fueron destrozando hasta que sólo pudo reproducir balbuceos.

—Muy bien, hermanitos. Su hermano mayor los felicita— Osomatsu le levantó los pulgares tanto a Jyushi como a Ichi. Luego, le apretó el trasero a Karamatsu y lo embistió más fuerte. Era de lo más placentero no tener que escuchar sus palabras sin sentido y sus extraños gemidos de frustración, ¡qué egoísta! No permite que uno se la pase genial mientras coge por primera vez.

Ichimatsu le acarició el cabello a Jyushi como si se tratase de un gato. Lo felicitaba por tener una buena idea en el momento preciso. Era casi un... Milagro.

—Quiero voltearlo...— Osomatsu tragó aire para poder hablar. No estaba acostumbrado al calor de otra persona ni al sexo. Se estaba comportando como todo un primerizo, pero no le importó. No tenía porque impresionar a Karamatsu cuando este no impresiona en nada, ni con su rareza única. Decir que es excéntrico es alimentar una mentira.

—Hazlo...— Ichimatsu retiró su peso de Karamatsu. Se sonrojó cuando vio las manos rojas y entumidas de su hermano. Los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron cuando apenas Karamatsu pudo mover los dedos. Una corriente parecida a la muerte se le instaló en el pecho y lo hizo jadear.

Jyushimatsu sonrió en su totalidad al ver a Ichi tan entusiasmado.

—Qué tierno— comentó Oso con sarcasmo y manipuló a Karamatsu para tenerlo de frente.

—Espera...— Ichimatsu le ajustó la "máscara" a Karamatsu. Le dejó sin cubrir la boca y parte de la nariz, enfocándose a que no tuviera visión al amarrar con fuerza las mangas alrededor de su rostro.

—¡Stop! Please... ¡Le diré a m-m-ma...— Karamatsu se atragantó con varios dedos que fueron a parar en lo más profundo de su garganta. El único que era capaz de tal acto era Jyushimatsu.

—¿Lo hice bien Osomatsu nii-san?— preguntó Jyushi. Oso le asintió con orgullo.

Osomatsu se quitó la camisa, olvidándose de los ceniceros que se venía robando. Cuando lanzó la prenda, los artículos cayeron sobre el estómago de Karamatsu, quien no supo quejarse si por el dolor en su vientre o el ardor en su trasero. Optó por apretar los labios, cualquier incentivo le haría llorar si se descuidaba.

—Vaya, vaya— Oso se inclinó a la altura de los labios de Karamatsu. Jyushi retiró su jugada. Oso lo besó, penetrando ahora la boca con su lengua. Los movimientos de vaivén se fueron haciendo más rítmicos y menos torpes. La respiración de ambos hermanos parecía sincronizarse en suspiros.

—Brotha... Osomatsu... me lastimas...— Karamatsu lo abrazó por la espalda. No se le unía para hacer más íntima la situación, era para detenerlo, para desaparecer las embestidas.

—Entonces, acostúmbrate— Osomatsu ordenó con su autoridad de hermano mayor, y le mordió el cuello.

Ichimatsu se erizó como gato, Oso ocupaba su territorio. Jyushi siguió siendo parte del ecosistema.

—Si hay...— Osomatsu respiró profundo, le faltaba poco para venirse. — algo que quieras hacer... hazlo...— se refirió a Ichimatsu y sujetándo de la mejilla a Karamatsu, le expuso la parte sobrante del cuello que todavía era casta.

—¿S-Si hay algo que no quiera... lo dejarán de hacer...?— Karamatsu preguntó y tensó la mandíbula cuando Oso le siguió besando el cuello y usaba sus piernas para alcanzar una zona bastante sensible de su interior. —Oh, my god...— Karamatsu se tapó la boca.

Osomatsu se la destapó. —Repite eso, hermanito— dijo al repetir el mismo movimiento.

Karamatsu se mordió los labios y negó moviendo la cara con cierta violencia.

—Repitelo— Osomatsu aceleró el ritmo, sólo esperaba no venirse sin lograr que su hermano no abriese la boca.

Jyushimatsu tenía las manos en la cara, estaba emocionado por la reacción de su nii-san. Ichimatsu veía con hambre aquel cuello que brillaba en sudor.

—¡Q-Qué lo hagas!— a Osomatsu le tembló el habla. Estaba a unos cuantos segundos de terminar. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder tan fácil, concentraría lo último de su energía en escucharlo de nuevo.

Osomatsu le apretó las piernas y le besó del cuello a la oreja. Hubo un momento donde el único ruido era el de su pene al chocar contra ese trasero. Que sensación tan dulce al rozar la piel húmeda.

—God...— a Karamatsu se le escapó la palabra. Osomatsu aprovechó la oportunidad para darle con más ganas. —God... God...— ya no pudo hacer silencio, tenía que hablar al ritmo de las embestidas de su hermano. —God, god, god, godgodgod.

—No te vengas dentro... Faltamos nosotros...— Ichimatsu torció la boca y le rasguñó el cuello a su hermano. El gato en celo empezaba a marcar a su hembra.

—¡A mí no me importa mientras la pueda meter!— Jyushimatsu movió las manos bastante emocionado.

—I-Idiotas...— Osomatsu dio un par de embestidas más.

Karamatsu sólo jadeaba y sus manos se aferraban a la alfombra, mientras su pecho se inflaba. Sentía a sus pulmones reventar.

—Arg...— Oso se descargó sobre la barriga de su hermano, llenándole la sudadera azul de semen. —Je, me pasé un poco— Se dejó caer para atrás, sentándose sobre su trasero. Lentamente, apoyó la espalda al suelo.

—Te veniste rápido— Jyshimatsu parpadeó.

—Es virgen...— dijo Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu pateó al hermano más cercano, siendo Jyushimatsu quien recibiera toda la violencia.

—¡Tú también lo eres!— le dijo Osomatsu a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho aquel comentario.

—Al menos un beso... O un café... No me dejen olvidado...— habló Karamatsu en un susurro.

—¡Te daré muchos besos ya que me toca!— Jyushimatsu se puso de pie de un salto.

Karamatsu pasó un enorme trago de saliva. Tuvo miedo.

* * *

 _Juro que el capítulo era más largo xD pero cuando le doy revisión termino por cortar muchas cosas xD._


	6. Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle

_Cosas de autor: Leí que era el lemon más largo que habían leído xD. Lo siento (?). También escribo cosas que no son porno xD empecé un nuevo fic que espero que vaya por tintes más decentes, igual de Osomatsu-san xD. A ver que tal va. Mientras tanto, gracias por leerme._

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle**

Era el turno de Jyushimatsu y todos dentro de esa habitación, esperaban a que Karamatsu no volviera a caminar. En la mente de Oso, pasó la idea de cambiarle el nombre a "Profesor X", además de que era más bonito que Karamatsu. Un momento, quien se podría llamar como ellos.

—¡Nii-san!— Jyushimatsu se pasó por encima del hombro a Karamatsu, quien gimió adolorido por los recientes tratos de Osomatsu. Estaba pasándose de ingenuo si creyó que su hermanito lo iba a tratar mejor que el anterior. Tembló. Sintió la ráfaga oscura de Ichimatsu que lo observaba como carroña. El verdadero peligro era el amante de los gatos, no el fanático del béisbol.

Mientras Jyushimatsu lo llevaba a la cama, pudo sentir toda la vibra de Ichi posarse en su columna vertebral. La sensación era tan fría que calaba, era como sentir sus manos apropiarse de cada vertebra.

El suplicio tomó unos segundos de descanso, Karamatsu rebotó sobre el colchón y el corazón se le atoró en la garganta. El trato estaba siendo demasiado amable para ser de Jyushimatsu. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y un escalofrío le recorrió la entrepierna cuando su hermano le lamió los muslos.

Karamatsu buscó a tientas una de las almohadas y se la llevó a la cara para que no vieran sus reacciones cargadas de vergüenza. Sabía que tanta calma traería una gran tempestad, más bien, era como encontrarse en el ojo del huracán, donde por unos cuantos minutos parece que todo ha terminado, entonces, gira al contrario de su eje y la destrucción aumenta en categoría.

Osomatsu vio sus ceniceros en el suelo, no quiso volver a tomarlos, el cansancio lo obligaba a ser perezoso. Ichimatsu no quitaba los ojos de la cama, sus instintos felinos le incitaban a pelear por la hembra.

Karamatsu mientras tanto temblaba en su sitio, aturdido por la lengua de su hermano que ocupaba lugares que no creyó que alguien llegaría a encontrar. Jyushimatsu le humedeció los testículos y el ano, le separó las piernas. Era como ver a un experto en el tema del sexo y otros fundamentos.

—¡Karamatsu nii-san, yo te voy a tratar bien, ella me enseñó a cómo hacerlo!— Jyushi lo besó en los labios. Karamatsu perdió el aliento ante el primer beso lleno de cariño que le daban en toda la noche, pero lo que más sorpresa le causó fueron los argumentos recién expuestos.

Oso empezó a toser. Ichimatsu abrió por completo los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Brotha… acaso… ¿tú…?— Karamatsu le dio con la almohada.

Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de sujetar a Osomatsu y lanzárselo a Jyushi, pero era mucho esfuerzo y él no era de quienes se tomaban tan en serio las cosas. Osomatsu arrastró los dientes.

El maldito había hecho algo más que tonterías con Homura. Lo odiaron. Jyushimatsu ni se daba por enterado de lo que acababa de provocar, era feliz de poder compartir algo tan íntimo con uno de sus hermanos, que el incesto no parecía un pecado, sino, algo para aumentar la fraternidad y el amor en la familia.

—¡JYUSHIMATSU!— Osomatsu cogió uno de los ceniceros y lo lanzó en la dirección de su hermano. Olvidándose de los reflejos de quien atacaba. Jyushi le respondió el ataque. Oso terminó quedando en coma por un cenicero atorado en el centro de su frente.

—Perdón por dejarte abandonado, Nii-san— Jyushi se disculpó.

Las mejillas de Karamatsu se colorearon. Ichimatsu resopló con cierto recelo.

Jyushi se comportó como todo un caballero. Retomó sus actos con cándidos besos en el cuello, recordando todo lo aprendido con Homura. Por ella aprendió a ser dócil y más temple. No iba a abrirla de piernas y darle como si fuera un burro en celo. Karamatsu no podía dejar de mirarlo, creía que si cerraba los ojos, Jyushi regresaría a su estado normal y lo partiría en dos.

Los besos llegaron hasta las clavículas y bajaron hasta los pezones. Jyushi demostró maestría al atenderlos: los hundía con la punta de la lengua, con la gran diferencia que no podía apretarlos, no eran como los senos de Homura que cabían en su mano y por su suavidad podía un placer inexplicable. Karamatsu dejaba que todos los sonidos se atorasen en su garganta; lentamente, el buen trato le permitía concentrarse en el goce.

A Kara le separaron las piernas y volvieron a besarle los labios. Jyushi era el único que pensaba en el placer de su hermano mayor.

—Nii-san, ¿te gusta?— le hablaba cerca de los labios, regalándole una enorme sonrisa contaminada de su ingenuidad. Karamatsu tragaba saliva, ¿desde cuándo Jyushi era tan lindo?

Fue el primero tomarle el miembro a Kara y mastubarlo. Los gemidos avisaban que se concentraba en esa sensación, que lo fue penetrando suave, hasta que introdujo por completo el pene. Karamatsu se estremeció, sus manos arrugaron las sábanas. Era placentero, nada que ver con el bruto de Osomatsu que se dedicó a satisfacerse. Jyushi se movía lento, sin ninguna clase de torpeza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni mucho menos parecía un desesperado. Pero entonces, recordó lo de hace rato, él debió de ser el primero, ¿por qué mentiría?

Karamatsu se le acercó al oído derecho y le susurró —:¿Por qué dijiste que no sabías que hacer…?— le preguntó entre cortado, debido a que Jyushi le marcaba hasta el ritmo de la respiración que le nublaba el juicio.

Jyushi le respondió en voz baja —quería que Osomatsu-nii fuera el primero.

Karamatsu no esperó esa confesión, pero sin duda, era algo que Jyushi haría sin pensar.

Jyushimatsu no se detuvo, los besos volvieron a aparecer y empezó a esparcir caricias por la espalda de su hermano. Los vaivenes presionaban el punto de Karamatsu, que perdía la razón, sin saber que si el motivo era la amabilidad de su hermano o el modo en que se movía dentro suyo. Era una confusión que tardaría en responder, tanto, que se había olvidado de la presencia tóxica de Ichimatsu y la falta de conciencia de Oso.

Sin embargo, cantó victoria muy pronto al confiar en Jyushi.

En un tris cambiaba la postura, volteándolo, dándole con un ritmo más acelerado. Luego, lo ponía sobre cuatro y otra vez a darle. Aparecía la energía infinita de Jyushimatsu, esa característica de huracán en nivel cinco.

—Brotha… Espe….— ni tiempo tenía Karamatsu de hablar. Sus rodillas quedaban tan cerca de su rostro que se asustaba por esa flexibilidad que le obligaban a tener.

El cuerpo le dolía, la cama se movía demasiado que el dosel chocaba contra la pared. Tuvo miedo que se rompiera la base, otra deuda más, y no tenían tanto dinero. Sin saber qué hacer, mordió la almohada para controlar los gemidos. No quería aceptar que desde lo último que pasó con Oso, su cuerpo ya reaccionaba de diferente forma al sexo.

Los cambios de postura no dejaron de desfilar. Jyushi aplicaba el kamasutra de derecho al revés con nuevas poses que no sabía que existían ¡Sobre todo porque las recitaba como si fuera ley el tener que hacerlo!

"La araña"

"El ascensor"

"La niñera"

"La X"

"El trono del rey"

Cada una de las cavidades de Karamatsu era ocupada, sobre todo la boca que pareció ser del total agrado de Jyushi.

—¡Me rompes!— Kara trató de comprender la posición de su cuerpo. No entendía donde comenzaba sus piernas, o donde estaban sus manos. Eran un enredo.

—No te preocupes, nii-san, ya me falta poco.

Y así, fue… Luego de unas cuatro poses más, fue cuando Jyushi se corrió. Pero no parecía que estuviese cansado.

—No me vine dentro— le avisó a Ichimatsu y se hizo a un lado. Para él todo era demasiado normal que no parecía darse cuenta de las circunstancias.

Karamatsu estaba sin aire y con la cara en el colchón y el trasero al aire. Era una muñeca de trapo que dejaron caer al suelo y se quedó en la posición más lastimosa que pudiera existir. Para Ichi, fue la mejor… La humillación apenas iniciaba.

* * *

 _Pues sólo falta Ichimatsu y murió el fic xD._


	7. Te va a doler y a mí me va a gustar

_Cosas del autor: Digamos que se acabó el fic y tengo que agradecer por sus reviews y el tiempo que invirtieron en lugar mis tonterías. Esto me sirve como ejercicio, para no oxidarme y seguir escribiendo. Es grandioso cuando ves que a la gente le importa y aunque sólo fuera de un lector, hubiera seguido adelante._

 _Mientras tanto, les invito a leer mi otro fic igual basado en Osomatsu-san, se llama "Katramatsu", es IchiKara, y será más suave, no todo porno como este xD. El otro tratará más de sentimientos y de esas cosas._

 _Espero seguir contando con su apoyo n_n_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Te va a doler y a mí me va gustar**

El turno de Ichimatsu llegó, no por ser el último perdía el "ánimo" de estar con Karamatsu. Al levantarse del suelo, le pisó la cara a Oso que seguía en coma por el cenicero estampado en su frente patrocinado por Jyshimatsu.

A Ichi le pasaron varias ideas por la mente. Ninguna sería cumplida y sus fantasías seguirán a la deriva de sus ansias, pero buscaría la forma de llevar unas cuantas a cabo esta noche. Tendría que improvisar.

Sin embargo, pensó que unos nudos en las articulaciones de Karamatsu le evitarían moverse. Oh sí, el arte sagrado del bondage que servía para poner en vergüenza al enemigo. Karamatsu con las cuerdas pasando por su pecho, por la entrepierna, ajustándole las rodillas o separándolas de acuerdo a lo que se necesite. Sobre todo, deseó frenarle el habla, evitar las incoherencias de sus razonamientos y sólo ocuparse en el auxilio que pedían los ojos sin estar cubiertos por sus gafas oscuras. También imaginó velas, sería una delicia quemarle su amplia espalda con la cera, o meterla por el ano, aprovechando la dilatación: la entrada húmeda, dispuesta a recibir, qué interesante sería empujarla, hasta donde lo caliente le causase una sensación de peligro a su hermano mayor. Ichi se mordió los labios.

Su sombra ocultó a Karamatsu. Est lo veía con cierto terror, no podía descifrar lo que el amante de los gatos maquilaba con cierta excitación. La esperanza se fugó entre sus dedos como agua.

—Je— Ichi distorsionó su sonrisa, y tomó a Karamatsu por el trasero, apretándole las carnes para dejar la marca de sus dedos.

Que sucia sensación obtuvo cuando sus dedos se toparon con la piel sudada. No sintió asco, aquello le agitó la respiración. Karamatsu clavó sus uñas en la cama y trató por sus medios de huir. Que puto terror le causaba Ichimatsu, pero no se movió ni un poco, estaba adolorido de todas las partes del cuerpo por culpa de Jyushi; parecía que todo estuvo planeado para dejarlo indefenso en las manos del maniático.

—Brotha, oi, ¿qué haces?... N-No.

Ichi se mantuvo callado. Con la mirada delineó la curvatura de esos glúteos que le resultaron apetecibles. La marca de semen de sus hermanos tampoco le causó incordio, los fluídos se combinaban cerca de la entrada de Karamatsu y otros más se resbalaban por su nívea espalda como si pertenecieran allí. "Motivado", lo alzó más y hundió el rostro entre sus carnes. Pasó la lengua de los testículos hasta el ano, probando el sabor de todos fusionados al de la víctima.

El pecado.

El vicio.

El incesto.

La necesidad sexual.

Todo.

Absolutamente todo sazonaba a Karamatsu y lo volvía un platillo para repetir a diario y a cualquier hora.

La lengua de Ichi provocó que Karamatsu gimiera de forma vergonzosa, más para alguien con voz grave como la suya. Jyushi festejó el logro. Oso continuó muerto. Karamatsu arqueó las cejas y uso los brazos para taparse el rostro. No estaba permitido comportarse así, menos con el emo de su hermano; sería correcto con el resto ¿qué diablos? ¡Con ninguno! Sus sonrojos debían ser para la hermosa de Totoko-chan, musa del pescado y el mar.

Ichimatsu lo supuso, la sensibilidad de su hermano estaba al límite, todo lo que le hiciera tendría un efecto favorecedor. Le introdujo la lengua, dejando que Kara se confiara por aquel acto. De improviso, le mordió las nalgas, el gato en celo comenzaba a dominar a la hembra. La dejaba sumisa, y le obligaba a que no se moviera mientras el placer se manifestaba sólo en uno.

—Te va a doler, pero a mí me va a gustar...— proclamó Ichimatsu al dejarle la carne roja y en un futuro con moretones que no le permitirían sentarse.

—Arg... No... ¡Detente!— Las cejas pobladas de Kara se enjutaron. El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Hablar, suplicar o imitar cualquier sonido eran nulos si se trataba de Ichimatsu. No lo escuchaba por la costumbre a sus rincones y a hacerla de observador en los comportamientos de sus hermanos. Pocas veces se unía a las pláticas y sólo parecía estar animado cuando todos se turnaban en golpear a Karamatsu.

La violencia era su motor. Su forma de expresarse.

Ichimatsu se detuvo exactamente en el inicio de su espalda, para pensar en su próxima movida. Los ojos del chico brillaron en plena oscuridad. Karamatsu vio aquel destello y la vida que aún le quedaba se le redució por miedo a su hermano.

Ichi se lamió los caninos y los molares. Saboreaba de antemano la espalda de Karamatsu y para comprobar que su sabor resultaría exquisito, le mordió una a una las vértebras. Sus dientes fueron una cordillera dolorosa y un tatuaje temporal que le duraría unos cuantos días a Karamatsu. Este apretaba los dientes, se aguantaba las lágrimas y suplicaba por que lo dejara en paz. Ichimatsu lo ignoró, toda su concentración radicaba en dejarle heridas y aspirar el olor a sexo que despedía por los poros.

Más y más mordidas marcaron ese cuerpo, hasta llegar a los hombros y dejar que corriesen con la misma suerte. Ichi se encimó a su hermano y le metió los dedos en la boca para que no siguiera quejándose. Eran unos sonidos que le dejaban más duro el miembro, pero no quería que todo terminase así. Osomatsu tenía razón, se puede ser espectador y participante al mismo tiempo, se disfrutaba más.

—Te va doler...— Ichimatsu le susurró al oído.

Karamatsu quiso gritar, pero la saliva se le escurrió por la boca. Los malditos dedos contribuían a que la humillación se hiciera más fuerte.

De pronto, la cama se empezó a mover. Karamatsu lloró por el gran insulto de ser penetrado sin previo aviso. Sus espasmos de llanto eran truncados porque su boca estaba llena y húmeda. Ichimatsu empujó más su miembro y le mordió la oreja, el cuello y le jugueteó la boca como si estuviera decidido a hacerlo vomitar.

Cada mordida era hecha cada vez con más fuerza. Era un gran placer el quererlo devorar.

Karamatsu balbuceó.

Ichimatsu le sonrió de lo más siniestro pegándole el rostro a la mejilla. Las embestidas se aceleraron inflamando las nalgas por la fricción. Karamatsu tosía y se ahogaba a la vez por el dolor en su trasero. Un dolor por todo: la penetración ruda, los golpes y las mordidas. El sudor al meterse entre sus heridas, le causó ardor.

—I-Ichimatsu...— Karamatsu gimió. —Please... Al menos, bésame...— un poco de amor, sólo un poco. Las humillaciones podían pasar a segundo a plano por algo de cariño.

Ichimatsu lo volteó sin salirse y se le acercó a los labios.

—Suplicame...

Karamatsu cerró los ojos, su dignidad llevaba tiempo sin estar presente. —Kiss me, please... Brotha...— lo que escuchó fue directo a su ego de chico cool: la voz lastimosa y sus lágrimas empapando las mejillas.

Ichimatsu le puso una mano en el cuello y lo ahorcó. Lo penetró más fuerte, más rítmico: la tonada del diablo al cogerse a sus enemigos. Karamatsu le golpeó el brazo pero sus fuerzas ya no existían. Ichi lo soltó segundos después y lo beso, le metió la lengua para llegar a lo más profundo de su garganta y proclamar su alma como suya. Un alma para mirar fijamente y maldecir.

Jyushimatsu ni se percataba de la tortura, con un marcador negro, que sólo él sabe de dónde lo sacó, pintaba la cara de Osomatsu que roncaba como si nada en el mundo importase excepto él. De fondo se escuchaban los quejidos de Karamatsu y su respiración empapada de miedo y resignación.

Ichimatsu lo abofeteó por puro gusto. Karamatsu se puso una mano en la mejilla y se quedó sin nada en el interior. Se dejó manipular, transformándose en la muñeca inflable de su hermano loco. Las lágrimas se le hicieron más espesas, y su cuerpo se movió al ritmo de quien se lo cogía sin nada de tacto.

Ichimatsu lo volvió a besar.

Kara cerró los ojos para imaginar que tenía algo de romance en su vida. Lo hubo por unos segundos cuando Ichimatsu lo abrazó, pero fue sólo para correrse. Ichimatsu fue el único que se terminó dentro. Fue su privilegio por ser el último en el acto. Al terminar se acostó a un lado de Karamatsu y cerró los ojos. Jyushi corrió a acomodarse en la cama y se abrazó a Ichi. Ambos se durmieron enseguida. Karamatsu usó una almohada para acallar su llanto. De nuevo lo olvidaban. De nuevo... De nuevo...

* * *

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Osomatsu, el dolor de cabeza era intenso, no por la resaca, sino por el golpe que aún se mantenía en su frente. Vio la hora, era pasado el mediodía. Se asustó, no por el tiempo, sino por lo que les saldría el cuarto por las horas usadas.

—¡Ustedes!— a cada uno de sus hermanos les metió un bofetón.

Jyushi se restregó los ojos. Ichi se sentó en la cama sin saber dónde diablos se había metido. Karamatsu no reaccionó, estaba tan cansado que no sintió el golpe.

—¡Nos hemos quedado sin dinero!— Osomatsu fue el primero en salir de ese motel barato. Detrás de él estaba Jyushi con Karamatsu en la espalda y más atrás, Ichimatsu en su andar lento y desmotivante.

—¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Ustedes dos no me sirven!— La voz de Totoko se filtró en el oído de los tres hermanos, pero no fue del todo potente porque Karamatsu siguió dormido.

—Totoko-chan, no te pongas así...— Choromatsu venía detrás de ella, cargando su traje de idol para su presentación de la tarde.

Totty jugaba con su celular y se reía de los mensajes que le llegaban.

—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡No están todos! ¡Más que nada los necesito para hacer bulto en mi concierto!— la chica gritó más fuerte.

Choromatsu parpadeó al ver a sus hermanos, ninguno traía buena pinta.

—¿Dónde han estado?— Choro preguntó alarmado. —¿Qué tienes en la cara, Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Qué le pasa a Karamatsu? ¿Qué les pasa a todos?— Choro alzó la vista y reconoció el lugar: El motel de anoche. —No me digan... Entraron— el chico se tapó la mitad del rostro con una mano y negó. Era de esperarse, sus hermanos eran en sí, muy estúpidos.

—¿Se robaron la virginidad de alguno?— Totty preguntó de broma.

Osomatsu, Jyushi e Ichi se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

—La de él— dijeron en coro al señalar a Karamatsu.

Totty se llevó una mano a la boca y se comenzó a reír.

—Cómo si eso fuera posible— respondió el menor de los hermanos a punto de morirse de risa.


End file.
